britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Surreybirder
Welcome Hi, welcome to British Wildlife Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Insects page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 11:09, January 4, 2010 Photos Thanks for your contribution of the footman photos, please continue to show your support by uploading more photos. Regards TheWWC2 10:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks WWC2, I'm slowly uploading more photos but I'm slow at getting the hang of this Wiki. Often when i click on a photo to upload it, nothing happens. I don't know whether it's my PC or a glitch with the site. Surreybirder 18:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Surreybirder Problems with uploading Why not use the multi upload option? http://thewwcbritishwildlife.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload TheWWC 19:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Frustrating I filled in the multiple upload form (thanks for the link) but one of the photos had the same name as an existing one. I tried to cancel that one but the whole lot got lost - what a waste of time!! Surreybirder 18:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Surreybirder It should come to a screen if there are any conflicts and you can just ignore them or change the name. -Shaun Photos Hey, as a member of the Admin team i must congratulate you on the volume and quality of the photos you have been uploading. We would like to know if you have any photos of animals and plants on the wiki shich do not currently have photos on the pages. This is because we are finding it hard to keep up with creating articles for the great photos that you have uploaded. Other members of the Admin team will be adding moth articles this week for the photos you have uploaded but if you have any other photos for pages that already exsist please add them as we have had some feedback from visitors complaining about not every page having photos on which is why we have been out on lots of photo gathering trips this year. Thanks for all your great photos TheWWC 22:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. 95% of the photos I take are moth photos! Followed by butterflies, dragonflies and plants, with a small no. of birds, mammals and fungi. Some of my photos are at Wildlife-galleries 06:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Surreybirder Beautiful golden-Y The Beautiful golden-Y page has been moved to Beautiful Golden-Y. Here is the link (http://thewwcbritishwildlife.wikia.com/wiki/Beautiful_Golden-Y) Regards TheWWC 21:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kenneth, do you give us permission to use any of the photos you have uploaded to wildlife-galleries.co.uk as it would really help us! We will credit all the images to you like we have so far. TheWWC 01:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, TheWWC I am happy for you to use any photo I have uploaded (as "Surreybirder") although I would appreciate a credit to "Kenneth Noble". If there are any species you particularly want, let me know - mostly moths and butterflies. I don't want to upload too many more as I do try and sell them as well. Some of my photos are at wildlife gallleries08:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Ken I am having problems with wildlife galleries and downloading your photos. It is taking way too long! Can we use the photos under k & m noble as well as im guessung that you and your wife? Cheers TheWWC 21:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hold on! I did not say that you could use all the photos on wildlife galleries... if there are particular ones you want to use, let me know, and I'll upload them from my computer. Some of my photos are at Wildlife-galleries 07:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Im only using a few images, Sorry if that sounded like i was taking loads! Because there are over 70 pages its taking a long time to work through the images and pick ones which we would like to use, when i have a complete list i will let you know! Once i have a complete list of the ones we want to use i will forward it to you, have you got an email that i can send it to you on? Cheers TheWWC 12:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S Sorry for confusion No worries! Use wildlife 'at' noble 'dot' plus 'dot' com Some of my photos are at Wildlife-galleries 19:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ken I just tried emailing you, and i got a failure notification are you sure the email you've given me is correct? You can email me at woodlandswildlifecouncil@yahoo.co.uk. That way i will have your email for future reference. Cheers Steve